Winning Her
by Fan-Fiction-802
Summary: Ethan is in LOVE with Sarah, but Jesse already has her. What will he do? Can he protect Sarah? Has Jesse changed?
1. Chapter 1

Ethan's POV:

My heart was racing, and I could barely contain myself. Not only was Sarah coming back, but Jesse was, too.

"Ethan!" Jane whined. "Come play Dance Revolution!" I sighed, then slumped downstairs.

"I'm busy!" I lied.

"Doing what?" She scoffed, seeing right through my lie.

"Nothing, but I'm still not playing your stupid game!" I snapped. I fell onto the couch, awaiting Sarah's arrival. I was excited, but scared. What if Jesse is more dangerous than ever? "Change it, I hate ponies." I shot, making Jane wince a little.

"No! I love this show!" She complained. Without thinking, I lunged at her, and yanked the remote out of her hand. "Stop! Give it back!" She cried. I guess you could say I was a little cranky since Sarah left.

"Ethan!" Benny yelled. I spun on my heel, and went to answer the door. Jane chased after me, but I held the remote just above her reach. "Dude, just give her the remote. Aren't we going to play video games?"

"Yeah, but I just want to annoy her because she's a BRAT." I said, emphasizing annoy and brat.

"Ethan!" She whined, with tears threatening to spill.

"STOP BEING SUCH A BABY!" I screamed, making her cry. "Oh, god. Jane, stop crying." Jane ran upstairs, then slammed her door.

"Wow." Benny said, after witnessing the whole spectacle.

"When is Sarah coming back?" I sighed.

"I dunno." He shrugged.

"It was a rhetorical question, Benny." Benny looked a little ashamed of himself. "I'm just glad it's Friday."

"But it's also the last day of summer!" Benny exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"What about Saturday and Sunday?" I asked as we turned on the X-Box.

"Right, right." He said, pretending to think intently. "And by the way, you need to ditch the bad mood."

"I'm not in a bad mood!" I yelled defensively.

"Yeah, sure. You made your sister cry because you were in a good mood." He said, his eyes locked on the TV.

"Psh, no..." I said, sarcastically.

"You guys are nerds." A familiar voice stated behind us.

"SHH!" Benny and I both snapped at the same time.

"Don't bother the nerds." Another familiar voice chuckled.

Was that... Jesse?


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan's POV:

Jesse's hand was wrapped around Sarah's waist, making my stomach churn.

"Jesse?" Benny exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Sarah and I are back together." He chuckled, before kissing Sarah on the lips. Neither of them wanted to pull away, and they continued to kiss.

"Can we keep it rated PG?" I whined.

"Ethan, can you show me to the bathroom?" Jesse said, sarcastically.

"Sure." I said, flatly. "Right in there." I scoffed, showing him the restroom.

"Eew, what is that?" He said, pointing towards the shower.

"What?" I said, coming in. He shut the door behind me, and threw me onto the floor.

"I'm hungry." He growled. "And I don't exactly like you." I tensed up. He approached me, before lunging his teeth into my neck. I screamed, before falling to the floor. Jane busted into the room, trying to save me.

"Get off him!" She shrieked, pulling Jesse off me.

"Jane..." I moaned. Jesse attacked her, but Benny ran into the room, punching Jesse.

"Whatever." He growled, before running out of the room.

"E! You okay? Did he bite you?" Benny asked.

"I'm fine... what about you, Jane?" I got no answer. "JANE!" I screamed, running to her. Benny ran out, probably to get Sarah. They both came back, as I hugged Jane in my arms.

"Did Jesse do this?" Sarah screamed, shocked.

* * *

Ethan's POV:

I stared at my new fangs in the mirror.

"Ethan?" Jane asked, startling me. "He bit you, didn't he?"

"I'm still me, don't worry." I said, hugging her.

"You're going to tell Sarah, right?" Was I?

"I dunno." I scoffed.

"If you don't, I will." She taunted, before leaving. The doorbell rang, telling me Sarah was here to babysit.

"Hey, Ethan! Sorry about the Jesse attack." She apologized as she entered.

"It's fine. I need to go out, but I'll be right back." I said, sweating. There was an innocent teenager walking down the street, and I wanted to be a real vampire, so I approached her. I lunged my fangs into her, and apologized as I drank her blood.

"ETHAN!" Sarah screamed, making me rip my teeth out of the girl.

"Sarah..." I trailed off, uncomfortable.

"Who did this to you?" She asked, even though it was more of a command.

"You don't need to know." I hissed.

"Uh, yes, I do." She said, as if it was obvious.

"Sarah, go away." I sneered.

"How about no?" She snapped. "I didn't want you to get hurt, Ethan."

"I'm fine. Now, go babysit Jane or something." I growled, before turning back to the still partially alive girl.

"Ethan, please." Sarah pleaded, taking my shoulder.

"It's too late."


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah's POV:

"What's on your mind, babe?" Jesse asked, with his arm around my waist.

"Nothing." I sighed. He gave me a look that said: 'You better tell me the truth right now, because you're obviously lying.' "Okay, everything. I thought being back here would be great, but I just wish we were back in Iceland. I liked it there. No sun, no warmth, nothing supernatural! I thought Ethan would be welcoming, but he's acting like I'm the devil! And now he's a freaking _vampire _for crying out loud! He won't even tell me who bit him, and what if it was Erica? Or Rory?" I said, near tears.

"Everything will be okay. We _can _go back, you know. Escape this place. Be normal for once. Start a new life." Jesse replied, in that seducing voice of his. Before I could think, I smashed my lips onto his, kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms around me tighter, and I threw my hands around his neck.

"Ahem, no PDA." Principal Hicks scolded. "Detention." He said, firmly.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

"I hate detention!" I whined as Jesse and I walked to detention, his hand around my waist. When I walked in there, there were the usuals: Erica, some of Jesse's friends, and poor people who were 'framed'. But there was one kid who I had never seen before. He wore a jean jacket, and had the hood up. It looked like there were earbuds in his ears, and an IPod in his hands.

"Mr. Morgan, no technology in detention." Principal Hicks scolded. That was Ethan? What was he doing in detention? He's a goody-goody! "The phone, too." Scowled Principal Hicks. Ethan rolled his eyes before handing it over.

"This sucks." He muttered.

"Ethan!" I whisper-yelled, running over to him. "Why are you here?"

"I stole Principal Hick's computer." He mumbled.

"Ethan, just because you are a vampire doesn't mean you need to act like one! Clean up your act!" I growled.

"Yes, _Mother_." He snapped. "Whatever, I'm leaving."

"You can't just leave detention." Jesse stated.

"Watch me." Ethan shot back, before walking out the door. He returned in two seconds, with Principal Hicks' hands around his neck.

"Suspension, Mr. Morgan! Three days!" He shouted.

"Can't suspend me if I don't come!" Ethan shouted as Principal Hicks left. Ethan took something out of his pocket, and popped it in his mouth.

"Oh my god, Ethan, are you on drugs?" I shouted.

"What the heck?! I'm not on drugs!" He shouted. "It was a Mento!" I felt my face go bright red.

"Nice going, Sarah." Erica said, making me jump.

"Don't do that!" I screamed, tensed from my scare.

"Do you really think _Ethan_, of all people, would do drugs?" She said, making me realize how stupid I was.

"I dunno..." I cowered. "Where's Jesse?" I asked, changing the subject. Then, I heard the door slam.

"So, my fellow detentioners..." Jesse began. "Having a good time?" He snarled. "Ethan, you know what to do." He chuckled. Ethan broke out his fangs, making the whole room scream. "Don't worry, being dead isn't that bad." Jesse growled.

"Jesse! Ethan! What are you _doing_?" I asked.

"Having a bite." Ethan growled. "Come on, Sarah, you know you want to." He breathed in my face. I didn't smell mint, though, hinting that it wasn't a Mento he just ate.

"No, I don't want to. These people are innocent! They have lives, and families! You're not just destroying them, but their friends! Their relatives! Their mothers and fathers! You're a monster!" I screamed, distressed. Ethan was taken aback, before slapping me across the face, making me fall.

"Shut. Up." He shouted. "You have no idea what I'm doing, and you couldn't care less, but when Jesse comes into play, suddenly I'm the bad guy." Snarled Ethan.

"You know that's not true!" I shouted, almost crying.

"Then prove it!" He shouted. I ran forward, then pressed my lips onto his.

"ETHAN!" Jesse bellowed, and before I knew it, he was on the ground, weeping in pain.

"You bit him _again?_" I shrieked, running to him.

"This time, he won't survive."


End file.
